


Mama I'm in love with a criminal || Alex Mercer x Reader

by Emi_reiden



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, One Shot, Scenario, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_reiden/pseuds/Emi_reiden
Summary: Random stuff about the "prototype" game.The fandom seems to be abandoned, I think I'll get my hands on it.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Reader, Alex Mercer/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. NSFW alphabet- Alex Mercer

**Author's Note:**

> I know... I should have created something soft first, but meh, I'm playing a few secret missions and there are scenes taken out of context (by my dirty mind)

**A=Aftercare - What they do/act like after sex.**

It is well known that Alex is a cold and indifferent person towards others, he doesn't know how to show his feelings so he will only ramble on about whether you are well or need something.

Usually he is very lazy after sex, he will lend you one of his shirts to wear as pajamas and cover you with a blanket. In the process he likes to trace with his fingers the bruises, hickeys or hand marks he left on your body, admiring his masterpiece.

He shows his concern if he was abrupt with you in an abnormal way, getting up without saying anything and giving you painkillers or something else that makes you feel better, all this without saying a single word and acting as if he doesn't care but deep down he is worried.

**B=Bondage - Are they into BDSM, and how far they’ll go if they have a green light.**

Alex is a fucking sadist, so he loves bondage and is quite experienced at this sort of thing. Remember that BSDM it's not just tying you up, it's everything that involves pain and his arsenal of whips is quite extensive.

He'll go as far as to go until you're crying or shouting the safety word, usually when you do he's satisfied enough with your pain.

**C=Cum - pretty self explanatory.**

Mercer's semen is watery, semi-transparent and shoots two to four jets. He prefers to come inside you whether or not have a condom on. Although he doesn't rule out cumming on your breasts, thighs and belly.

Instead the infected Alex's (Zeus) semen is thicker, there is no difference between the living or infected Alex about the way he prefers to come.

**D=Dom - Are they dominant, submissive, a switch?**

He's very dominant over his partner, he doesn't like to switch roles. He often pretends that his partner is taking control of him, he is excited by the idea that you can defend yourself so that in the end he will punish you for trying to dominate him.

**E=Edgeplay - Similar to ‘Kinks’ except it’s a lot riskier than usual kinks (knifeplay, breathplay, etc.).**

As I mentioned he is quite experienced and above all he is known to be a bit deranged (just a little) so don't worry you are in good hands. These games will start when your relationship is pretty much established and probably start with the choking game or candle wax burns.

**F=Fantasy - A fantasy of theirs (ex: a teacher/student fantasy).**

He is not usually very dreamy about this subject, he is straightforward when it comes to sex so whether his fantasy is to have sex in his own office or have some sexual activity on the roof of a building. Rest assured that that dream will come true.

**G=Got Caught - How they react when they get caught having sex.**

He human Alex would be upset in an instant, if it was a co-worker would make sure he didn't open his mouth. Instead Zeus (infected Alex) will kill the one he interrupted before they runs away.

**H=Hot Spots - A place that drives them crazy when stimulated (EX: neck).**

He has several hot spots; neck, jaw, ear. Bite, kiss, lick any of these spots and you'll have him shaking

**I=Intimacy - How romantic they are, or can be, before, during, or after sex.**

Normally he doesn't show romance as often unless you ask him to, but when he first does it is during sex, he will whisper sweet things to you, make plenty of eye contact and say how well you move. For him these things are common during intercourse, but it is his way of being intimate.

**J=Journey - Their ideal way of leading up to sex.**

A gentle caress or a series of kisses on the neck and collarbone will make the situation more exciting. Continue to massage the end of his neck and whispering near his ear, be assured that he will be quite motivated.

**K=Kinks - I’ll list a few of their kinks, be they the normalized ones or kinkier kinks.**

Shibari; obviously, He deprives her partner and causes him to beg to be touched. It is quite erotic as Mercer is too dedicated not only to his work but also to this kind of kink.

Edging: Alex is a little shit and this is the way to keep his partner's orgasm under control, he makes her go to the edge and then stops. This causes her ego to inflate even more.

**L=Location - Where they like to have sex at, do they like risky locations, etc.**

When he was a professional, his reputation had to be impeccable after all he was a project manager, so his first choice was always his room or a private hotel, although sometimes that rule slipped and they ended up having sex in his office (but never in the lab)

When he was infected he started taking risks like having sex on a building roof, in alleys and even something more brazen like balconies or leaning against a large window pane. Killing agents and soldiers isn't the only way to get adrenaline and dopamine.

**M=Masturbation - How they are when they get themselves off, what they get themselves off to.**

He never does, it's because he's too busy or too tired that he just forgets.

**N=NO - A few things that they will absolutely, under no circumstances, ever do.**

-Nasty stuff.

-Just because he's a sadist doesn't mean he doesn't care about you. So things that can kill you are a no

**O=On’s - Their top turn on’s that they have (things that’ll get them super horny super quickly).**

Provoke him: don't wear underwear when you go out on a date, when he passes his hands over your body and feels one less obstacle, that will make him hot.

Sexting: send him a picture or a dirty text while he works to annoy him.

**P=Position - Their favourite position to have sex in.**

Doggystyle: Apart from allowing him to go deeper (including the G-Whiz), this position gives him access to pull your hair, hold your ass firmly and apart from that with this position it is easy to spank you.

Upstanding Citizen: He started using this position after Alex was infected, its strength allows him to do new poses but this is one of his favorites. Too bad the name doesn't honor Alex.

**Q=Quickie - Do they like it, do they prefer quickies over actual sex, etc.**

He doesn't like it, he prefers to give you all his time or nothing

**R=Rough - How rough they are, or get, when in bed.**

It stays in the middle and fast. Even if you start out with something slow, as things intensify, you move on to the rough and tumble. He's good at lunges at your sweet spot.

**S=Stamina - How long they can go before they tap out.**

Alex can last between 3 rounds which are quite long and can last all night (or day depending on the situation) Zeus, needless to say he has even more resistance and the count of the rounds is going to be lost.

**T=Toys - Do use toys, do they own them, what kind, etc.**

The only toys are to torture you, shackles, whips, stimulants, candles etc... I said it has a great arsenal.

**U=Unfair - How much they tease you, how they tease you, etc.**

The bastard warms you up and then does absolutely nothing, Alex waits until you're begging him for his touch or for his cock inside you.

**V=Volume - How loud they get when having sex, things they might say, etc.**

He grunts, he curses, he talks dirty "you like my dick eh", He gasps heavily.

**W=Wild Card - a random letter for the character of your choice.**

Although he seems cold and distant especially in sex, he really loves you and wants to protect you.

**X=X-Ray - How they look with their clothes off.**

About 7 inches, pretty thick and curved. The skin of his cock is slightly darker than his normal pale complexion, his veins are quite pronounced. The glans is a reddish-pink shade.

Zeus' cock is exactly the same with the difference that it grows slightly two cm erect.

**Y=Yearning - How often they need to have sex.**

He's obsessed with you and your body ignites promiscuity in him.

**Z=ZZZ - How quickly they fall asleep after having sex.**

After sex he'll fall asleep in an instant, you helped him relax completely, then he'll have the heavy sleep.


	2. Jealousy

The issue of jealousy is not a game for Alex, it is well known that he is a person who does not trust anyone or almost anyone, it is difficult for him to get attached to people and especially difficult to express his feelings (or prefer to hide them).

Instead, when he finds the right person, he falls in love deeply, puts all his trust and hopes on the relationship, so much so that he hopes not to be betrayed.

However, even though he has put all his trust in you, it doesn't mean that he doesn't feel jealous. On the contrary, Alex is a rather jealous and overprotective man. There is no difference between the old Alex and the infected one, he has always feared that you will move away from him, that he will be betrayed, among other things.

**Dr. Mercer.**

\- He usually looks like an indifferent guy who doesn't care what you do or who you talk to, but deep down he's pretty upset, he won't do a jealousy scene in the middle of the audience remember he's a professional

\- When they are in private, they will reproach you for having a casual conversation with a stranger/friend and will throw hints at you about the matter. Until you fight back.

\- He trusts you but does not trust the people around you, having the idea that one of them can brainwash you and make you walk away from him. 

\- If Alex is too close to the two of you, he's probably mocking the words that come out of the subject's mouth, getting into the conversation from time to time to hurl sarcastic comments, or burst out laughing.

\- The tone of voice will change to a hoarser and threatening one. He has trouble stopping grinding his teeth, it is inevitable for him when he is upset to stop clenching his jaw.

\- He will wrap his arm around you whether he rests his hand on your waist or on your shoulders. He will keep his normal, cold, stoic look. 

\- He will often leave you with hickeys and bites in places that are hard to hide.

**Zeus (Infected Mercer)**

\- There's not much difference between the living Alex and the infected one.

\- Only now it's too obvious when it comes to showing your jealousy.

\- He'll pick on the guy who's hitting on you, throwing out sentences that will make the guy look stupid, keeping his voice deep and threatening.

\- If the guy asks Alex to fight him, Mercer won't refuse, we know who'll win.

\- His overprotection was doubled, always looking out for your safety and well-being, making sure to keep a low profile. He's too smart so don't try to lie to him, he feels betrayed faster than the old Alex.

\- He'll place subordinates in strategic locations to keep an eye on you at all times.


End file.
